Mr. Duo
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: What happens when Duo is dared to watch Saturday Night Live`s Mr. Peepers all night? Find out here! Just had this in my mind. Yes. It is very strange but funny! Implied 1+2, 2+1. R&R please!


Mr Duo?  
  
By Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: No. None of the GW boys are mine.....WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*I strongly recommend seeing Mr. Peepers on Saturday Night Live before reading this!  
  
  
It all started with a dare. The Gundam boys decided to play a game of truth or dare. Quatre was dared to drink an entire bottle of straight vodka(not a good idea) and Heero was of course asked if he liked Relena for truth by Duo in which he promptly punched the braided pilot in the gut. Trowa was dared to do a backflip off the couch and land on the table after swinging from the ceiling fan. Let`s just say that he will feeling THAT one for awhile. Wufei dropped out of the game after his dare(you REALLY don`t wanna know). Heero dared Duo to watch a marathon of Saturday Night Live for the rest of the night without getting up for anything. He accepted.  
  
That`s where the trouble began...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre, after visiting the bathroom for the fourth time that morning, walked groggily into the kitchen. He squinted his eyes.  
  
`Huh? Is that...?`  
  
Duo was sitting on all fours on the counter in a pair of crude red pair of overalls only. His hair was taken down from the braid and stuck out everywhere. He was staring at the ceiling fan.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"BA! BA!", he exclaimed. Quatre put a hand to his head.  
  
"I should not have done that dare. Now I`m seeing things."  
  
He left the room after managing to sidestep Duo to grab an apple. Suddenly Duo leaped up into the air and landed flat on Quatre`s back. He cried out as Duo wrenched the apple from his grasp. He leapt off and onto the couch. He put the apple to his mouth and began to tear into it viciously, spraying Quatre with pieces of it. He spun it around while doing this only to spit out most of it or let it drop from his mouth. Quatre shook his head.  
  
`I must be drunk. I think that I will go clean Sandrock.`  
  
He left. Soon Trowa walked in. He grabbed the refrigerator door and opened it.  
  
"BA! BA! BAAA!", Duo`s voice carried into the kitchen. Trowa eyed him then shrugged. He got himself something to drink then sat at the kitchen table. Duo came trotting in on all fours and jumped onto the table. He stuck his face right in front of Trowa`s.  
  
"BA! BA!"  
  
Trowa continued to read his paper. Duo continued to mess with him. He grabbed at his hair and picked up and dropped his arms. Trowa tried to ignore him. Wufei strolled in. He took one look at Duo then left without another glance. Trowa took no notice as Duo pursued the obvious mission to annoy him. Heero came out of his and Duo`s room. He did not notice at first as he was contemplating breakfast.  
  
"BA!"  
  
He turned to have Duo leap right into his arms and put his mouth on his cheek. Duo blew hot air against it, puffing up his cheeks. Heero could not move for one of the first times in his life. He was too startled. He stood there as Duo put his mouth all over his face and puffed.  
  
"...Duo...what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"BA!"  
  
Heero growled and threw Duo off. Duo got up quickly.  
  
"BA! BA! BA!"  
  
He jumped at Heero and knocked him to the ground. He began to hump him. Now Trowa was worried. Heero`s eyes were wide. Trowa got up and dragged Duo off of Heero. Duo jumped up on a chair.  
  
"BA!"  
  
  
He stomped his foot and stuck his hand in his mouth. His eyes were innocent as he froze in that position. He looked around the room then jumped off the chair. He ran and leapt out the window. Trowa ran to the window to find that Duo had disappeared in the alley. He turned back to Heero. He was still lying on the floor.  
  
"He`s gone. You can get up."  
  
"What just happened?", Heero asked with shock in his voice.  
  
"Duo`s acting very strange...even for Duo."  
  
"He just...he...that baka.", he muttered with a blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. Quatre came in quietly and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Is Duo...around?"  
  
" No. He jumped out the window.", Trowa said. Quatre`s eyes widened.  
  
"Is he okay?!"  
  
"I assume so. He ran off."  
  
Quatre noticed how quiet Heero was..even for Heero.  
  
"You okay, Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Don`t ask.", Trowa stated,"He would rather not talk about it."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. Wufei took that moment to walk in.  
  
"Good. Maxwell`s not here."  
  
"We need to go look for him.", Heero said suddenly,"Whatever he is doing could be dangerous. Something could happen."  
  
"First we need to pinpoint the exact problem.", Trowa interjected. Wufei was flipping on the TV when he noticed that Saturday Night Live was still on. Mr. Peepers was currently on. Heero pointed at the screen.  
  
"That`s who he`s acting like!"  
  
"He`s more than acting. He IS Mr. Peepers.", Quatre said.  
  
"It`s like he`s brainwashed."  
  
"TV really is an evil thing.", Wufei muttered as he flipped the TV off. Heero put on his jacket.  
  
"Anyone who`s coming with me needs to get ready now."  
  
They all sprang into action.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Relena carefully fixed her hair in the limo window.  
  
`Another meeting. Well...it isn`t easy being the former queen of the world. Somebody has to do it and it might as well be me.`  
  
A thump on her roof made her pause.  
  
`What now?`  
  
Suddenly her sunroof crashed in on itself and a braided boy fell in. She recognized him immediately.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here? You will be billed on thi...."  
  
"BA! BA! BA! BAAA!"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo jumped on her and began to hump her as he had done to Heero that morning at breakfast.  
  
"DUO!!!! Get off this instant! This is very rude!"  
  
"BA! BA!"  
  
Duo jumped all around the limo. Relena pushed the button desperately to call the driver.  
  
"Um...driver?"  
  
Duo came towards her.  
  
"DRIVER!!!!"  
  
The driver opened the closing window that separated passenger and driver. His eyes widened.  
  
"Miss Relena, how did he get in?"  
  
"He just jumped in! Get him out of here! He`s abusing me!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena!"  
  
The driver stopped the limo. He came to the back and opened the door. He reached for Duo who climbed quickly out of the top of the limo. He jumped up and grabbed onto the trafficlight pole. He swung up to the top of the pole.  
  
"BA! BA!", he called. Traffic piled up as people watched in awe and amazement. He leapt off at some passerbys who screamed and ran off. Duo beat his chest and yelled. He put his fist in his mouth and froze in one position. A man in a store nearby came out with a broom. He rose it threateningly.  
  
"I`m warning you!"  
  
"BA! BA! BA!"  
  
Duo recklessly ran about as the man attempted to hit him. He succeeded one blow to his ear. Duo yelped and ran off on all fours.  
  
"That`ll teach ay!", the man yelled after him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero rode by on a motorcycle. He saw a limo with a large man looking around frantically. He recognized that man.  
  
`Damn it! That`s Relena`s driver!...Well I do have to ask if they`ve seen Duo anywhere.`  
  
Heero pulled up to the limo.  
  
"Have you seen Duo?"  
  
"Who?", the driver asked. Relena immediately popped out of the limo. She batted her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Heero! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Have you seen Duo?"  
  
She frowned then sighed.  
  
"He tried to assualt me! I called the driver to throw him out and he escaped!"  
  
"Which way?"  
  
She pointed behind her.  
  
"He went that way."  
  
Heero turned and sped off. Relena poked her head out of the sunroof.  
  
"Wait, Heero! You could have at least asked if I wanted to go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero looked around. People were running around or yelling at other poeple.  
  
`He`s been here.`  
  
He stopped when a large group of people began pointing across the water towards the Statue of Liberty. He looked up. Duo was climbing the statue.  
  
`Shit!`, Heero thought angrily. He got a ticket across the water.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero watched as Duo climbed all the way to the torch. He began to jump all around.  
  
"BA! BA!", he yelled.  
  
"Duo, get down here, you baka!", Heero commanded. Duo looked down. He put his hand in his mouth. Heero pulled out his walkie talkie.  
  
"Wufei, you there?"  
  
"What, Yuy? Did you find him?"  
  
"Yeah! The baka`s climbing the damned Statue of Liberty!"  
  
"I am on my way. Try to get him down in the meantime."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Duo continued to climb. He slipped at one point then righted himself. Heero cursed himself as he followed him up. Duo stopped to stare down at Heero. He jumped up and down.  
  
"BA! BA! BA!"  
  
Heero growled. He got up as close as he could to Duo. He reached out a hand.  
  
"Come on! I don`t have time for this!"  
  
The sound of an approaching gundam made Heero look up. It was Nataku. Suddenly Duo jumped on him. He began humping him.  
  
"Damn it! Duo, get off!"  
  
Nataku`s Dragon Claw flew out. It crucnched through the torch.  
  
"My bad." Wufei muttered "Heero, bring Duo across."  
  
"He`s kind of preoccupied with me right now." Heero exclaimed. He finally managed to get Duo off only to have him fall. He reached out and grab Duo`s hand. Duo hit the torch hard. He looked up at Heero.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You climbed around like a damned monkey then went up the statue, you baka! We`ve been trying to get you back home all day!"  
  
Duo looked down. He began to panic.  
  
"Duo, stop moving! Wufei will...."  
  
The Dragon Claw slipped out of place. They both fell. Wufei watched them fall.  
  
"My bad again."  
  
Hero and Duo screamed as they fell but they landed safely on a police net at the bottom. Everyone cheered as they were confirmed safe. Heero punched Duo in the back then tugged his braid. Duo yiped.  
  
"Hey! What...what am I wearing?!"  
  
He noticed the red overalls. Heero sighed.  
  
"That is a long story."  
  
Heero and Duo walked away from the Statue of Liberty hand in hand. Let`s just say that he will not be watching SNL for awhile.  
  
  
*What`cha think? 


End file.
